El Secreto
by Adilay de Capricornio
Summary: Inhaló fuerte dándose valor para dejar los papeles y marcharse, pero al dejar el folder, Petra vio lo que podría ser el mayor descubrimiento de la historia para los cientos de admiradores (en su mayoría extraños) que tenía Rivaille Ackerman.


_CATACLISMO_

* * *

 **RIVETRA WEEK 2017**

 **VI**

|| **Confidencias.** ||

 _Inhaló fuerte dándose valor para dejar los papeles y marcharse, pero al dejar el folder, Petra vio lo que podría ser el mayor descubrimiento de la historia para los cientos de admiradores (en su mayoría extraños) que tenía Rivaille Ackerman._

 **D** isclaimer:

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime.

 _El Secreto_ © Adilay Fanficker.

 **F** ic realizado en honor a la actividad _Rivetra Week 2017_.

 **T** ipo de Fic: One-Shot.

 **U** niverso: Original.

 **G** éneros: Humor. | Romance.

 **P** airings mencionados: Levi & Petra.

 **E** stado: Completo.

 **T** ema a tratar por el día 6: _Confidencias._

 **N** otas de autora:

Les presento el one-shot más pequeño de la lista y quizás con la trama más ligera de todas; después de tanto escribir y escribir creí que esto era necesario XD, sí, aún después del quinto one-shot que también fue bastante corto. Disculpen pero se me está secando el cerebro y necesito ponerme hielo en la cabeza… en un momento regreso XD.

¡Disfruten el one-shot mientras tanto!

* * *

Ѿ ⁞ • - _ **El Secreto _** \- • ⁞ Ѿ

* * *

Aquella noche Petra se encaminaba hasta su dormitorio con tranquilidad, caminando aún bajo el cielo estrellado cuando oyó que la llamaban a sus espaldas.

—¡Petra! ¡Petra qué bien que te encuentro!

—Hanji-san —masculló Petra Ral ante el encuentro del soldado Hanji Zoe quien iba hacia ella sosteniendo sobre su pecho un folder amarillo y al parecer cargado con hojas.

—¡Espera! —Tomó una abocanada de aire—, espera.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Petra, sé que ya es muy tarde pero… digamos que tengo algunos asuntillos pero Levi quiere estos papeles rápido en su apartamento —dijo algo azorada por el esfuerzo, debió haber corrido demasiado—. Voy muy tarde y no quiero que me quite tiempo gritándome, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de llevárselos por mí?

—¿Eh…? ¿Levi? ¿Se refiere a…?

—¿Rivaille Ackerman? Ya sabes, malhumorado, agresivo, grosero, _bajito_ —se burló midiendo su con mano la estatura del hombre.

—Oh.

En más de un sentido eso le pareció a Petra: _"Por favor recibe el regaño por mí"_.

Pero al ser su superiora y no querer pleitos con ella, Petra (minutos después) se encontró caminando con el folder en dirección al edificio donde se alojaba Rivaille Ackerman.

El corazón le temblaba mientras se cuestionaba a sí misma si habría sido buena idea aceptar la petición de Hanji. ¿Habría valido la pena aceptar esa petición aún con todas las desventajas que eso conllevaba con tal de tener una excusa válida para ver al Soldado más Fuerte de la Humanidad por fin cara a cara?

Oía rumores sobre él. Siempre sobre él y cada uno era más intrigante y sorprendente que el anterior.

Qué si era tan fuerte como se decía, qué si realmente su sola presencia era sinónimo de respeto. Qué si era portador de una fuerza sin igual y una inteligencia militar casi inhumana.

Independientemente de todo aquello, Rivaille Ackerman era una gran luz de esperanza que aun cargando innumerables defectos ensombreciendo sus múltiples cualidades, todo él no dejaba de ser casi un _súper humano_ ante toda la gente que tenía el honor de estar bajo su mando.

Dios, se sentía casi indigna de llevar los documentos que él necesitaba para trabajar, pero continuó caminando con una pose derecha y con el corazón latiéndole al mil.

Soltó un suspiro.

Finalmente conocería a Rivaille Ackerman.

…

—Disculpe, señor. ¿El Señor Ackerman? —Preguntó a otro soldado que encontró por ahí.

—Último piso, número cincuenta y dos.

—Gracias —lo vio irse y ella retomó el camino por las escaleras. Subió casi cansada y sin aliento hasta el final y se encontró con un pasillo con varias puertas.

 _49, 50, 51…_

Tomó una abocanada de aire antes de enderezarse y avanzar hasta el número 52 donde tocó con delicadeza.

Nada.

—¿Señor Ackerman? —Tocó nuevamente—. Señor Ackerman, mi nombre es Petra Ral, la señorita Hanji me pidió…

Nada.

¿Y si no se encontraba?

Apretó un poco el folder sobre su pecho para evitar que no se cayesen los papeles. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Debería dejarlos frente a la puerta y que alguien más los tomase?

Se quiso abofetear por pensar tal cosa.

No, Hanji le había pedido que lo hiciese ella.

Tocó nuevamente por un par de minutos; efectivamente al parecer no se encontraba en el apartamento.

—¿Señor Ackerman? —Tocó otra vez y lo llamó; luego otra vez y otra vez.

Llevada por la irritación y el cansancio del día de hoy, Petra acercó su mano al picaporte, pensando que perdía su tiempo y no podría abrirla, aun así intentó darle vuelta. Para su sorpresa notó que no estaba asegurada.

¿Sería posible?

Suspiró y pensó en las consecuencias de ser sorprendida _husmeando_ en la propiedad de un superior. Y había que aclarar que Rivaille Ackerman no era cualquier superior.

¿Y qué si al final le hacía falta dinero y ella era tomada como sospechosa? ¡Terminaría encarcelada o ejecutada!

No debía arriesgarse.

Petra entonces se halló en otro problema.

Tenía que dar documentos importantes a Rivaille, pero él no estaba en casa ahora. Podría dárselos a alguien más y que le hicieran el favor a ella de entregarlos al hombre en cuanto lo viesen, ¿pero y qué si eso la metía en problemas a ella y a Hanji quien confió en ella en un principio para ese pequeño favor?

 _Pequeño, sí como no_.

Se mordió la lengua sintiéndose como una estúpida parada tras la puerta.

«¿Debería entrar?» Pensó aún con su mano en el picaporte. Lo soltó y se asustó ante el sonido de este reacomodándose, al mismo tiempo de que la puerta chilló abriéndose lentamente.

La chica por poco se desmayó ahí donde estaba cuando vio a un hombre, seguramente era Rivaille, sentado ahí al fondo, frente a la ventana cerrada por las cortinas y con la luz tenue de una vela encendida.

Dando un gemido de exaltación Petra afianzó los papeles a su pecho con una mano y con la otra hizo un saludo militar.

—Señor Ackerman, disculpe mi atrevimiento yo quería… —hubo completo silencio—, ¿señor Ackerman?

Ahora que había pasado el susto inicial, Petra lo vio bien. Estaba sentado pero apoyado por completo en la mesa, sus brazos también estaban arriba de esta y al parecer estaba dormido.

No supo qué fue lo que la afectó primero; la emoción por verlo por primera vez así de cerca, o la desilusión por saber que jamás tendría otra oportunidad así y cuando la tuvo lo encontró durmiendo.

 _Insolente, él tiene muchas responsabilidades; ha de estar muerto de cansancio._

Pensando en eso y en que ella tenía cosas que hacer por la mañana, se acercó con cautela y las manos le temblaron. A decir verdad todo su cuerpo parecía gelatina; sin embargo inhaló fuerte dándose valor para dejar los papeles y marcharse.

Pero al dejar el folder, Petra vio lo que podría ser el mayor descubrimiento de la historia para los cientos de admiradores (en su mayoría extraños) que tenía Rivaille Ackerman.

Este poseía la cabeza ladeada y tenía su boca medio abierta, roncaba un poco, pero lo más increíble era que también su mano derecha se hallaba cerca de su boca y el pulgar tocaba sin duda los labios de Rivaille dándole un aire bastante _lindo_ (¡casi infantil!). Pero no había que ser un genio para saber que si ella abría la boca para decirle ese dato a alguien su cabeza volaría.

Definitivamente guardaría esa imagen por el resto de su vida.

Sonrió dándose la vuelta para marcharse cautelosamente. Con cuidado cerró la puerta y sintiéndose completamente satisfecha Petra se marchó a su dormitorio donde pudo dormir plenamente contenta.

…

Nadie supo qué le pasaba a Rivaille Ackerman el día de hoy, el hombre iba más volátil de lo usual y lo peor es que no se encontraba Erwin Smith para obligarle a contener su furia, no.

El demonio estaba suelto.

—¡Zoe! —Exclamó viendo a la mujer de cabello castaño y lentes revisando algunos papeles.

—Ah, buenos días para ti también.

—¡Serás…! ¡¿Me puedes explicar por qué los papeles que te pedí llegaron tan tarde?!

—Porque, mi estimado y diminuto colega, como tú yo tengo asuntos pendientes que resolver —dijo con sencillez—, y en primera instancia sabes que tu trabajo no es del todo mío. ¿Podrías ser un poco más amable y agradecerme por darte la investigación que necesitabas? —Contestó sin dejar de mirar sus documentos.

—Eso no es lo que estaba diciendo, idiota.

—¿Entonces?

—Te pedí que fueses tú quien me los trajera. ¿A quién enviste en tu lugar?

Hanji despegó la mirada por un segundo para verle; se hallaba molesto, no, más que molesto, se hallaba furioso. Lo analizó rápido y luego sonrió por encima de las hojas.

—¿Te has quedado dormido? —Cuestionó burlona.

—¡Eso a ti no te incumbe, miserable!

—Por favor, cálmate un poco —insistió sin dejar de sonreír—, conozco a la chica y no es una bocona. Así que relájate.

—¡Vete a la mierda! ¡¿Quién era?!

Dando un suspiro, Hanji abrió la boca.

—Promete que no harás una escena otra vez.

—Zoe —gruñó.

—Promételo y te diré su nombre. Entiende, fue un favor que le pedí porque yo tampoco tenía tiempo para caminar hasta tu apartamento. Vamos —insistió de nuevo— promételo.

—Dímelo.

—Tomaré eso como un sí. Su nombre es Petra Ral y forma parte de la Legión de Reconocimiento, no te será difícil encontrarla, es más pequeña que tú.

De no ser porque Rivaille tenía prisa, le hubiese dado una patada a la boca.

…

Petra se encontraba cómoda bebiendo té. Algunos compañeros suyos la saludaban pero no se quedaban para hablar con ella, y eso a ella poco o nada le importaba. Hoy estaba feliz y pacífica.

Había soñado con él y con su modito especial para dormir.

¿Quién lo diría? El Soldado más Fuerte de la Humanidad durmiendo en una pose tan tierna y…

—¿Petra Ral? —Habló una voz gruesa y masculina atrás de ella.

—¿Sí?

Aun con una sonrisa en la cara, Petra se giró para verse frente a frente con Rivaille Ackerman.

 _Mierda._

¿Estaba molesto o simplemente esa era su gesto matutino? Ojalá fuese lo segundo.

—Se-señor —se levantó rápido e hizo un saludo militar.

—Ven.

Ante las miradas de los curiosos y sin poner objeción alguna, Petra siguió a Rivaille con el corazón latiéndole al mil otra vez (o hasta más). Caminaron hasta los árboles lejos de todo cuando entonces vio al hombre desenvainar una katana y apuntarla hacia ella. Petra miró paralizada.

—¿Es cierto que Hanji Zoe te envió para llevarme unos documentos ayer por la noche?

Petra sólo supo contestar con la verdad.

—Sí así es, señor —dijo lo más seria que pudo. Rivaille no dejó su postura.

—¿Y qué la llevó a entrar a mí apartamento sin mí permiso? —Petra tragó saliva.

—Señor, toqué varias veces la puerta pero usted no me respondía —casi tartamudeó pero pudo articular todo sin tapujos—. Pensé en dejar dichos documentos con otra persona que fuese de su confianza pero pensé que no debía hacerlo ya que la señorita Hanji Zoe me lo había pedido a mí y no conocía a nadie más dentro del edificio. Y ya era demasiado tarde… —inhaló nerviosa al sentir la mirada afilada del hombre sobre ella—, disculpe mi atrevimiento pero no encontré otra solución. Si cometí alguna falta aceptaré mi castigo.

Un segundo… dos segundos… Rivaille bajó la katana.

—Bien, tomaré tu palabra —dijo acercándose—. Si le dices a alguien algo al respecto de ayer yo lo sabré, y me aseguraré de que seas un buen bocadillo para algún titán. ¿Oíste bien?

—¿Algo acerca de qué, señor?

Rivaille no quiso dar detalles.

—Lo único que tú debes tener en esa cabeza tuya, es que Hanji Zoe jamás te pidió llevarme nada y tú nunca entraste a mi apartamento. ¿Me expliqué bien?

—Sí señor.

—Bien —gruñó antes de irse con los hombros tensos. Petra no estaba mejor viéndolo molesto.

De verdad había sido un error haber entrado sin su consentimiento.

 _¿Decir qué?_

Algo en su cabeza hizo _clic_ y entonces pensó en su postura al verlo dormido.

 _»Si le dices a alguien algo al respecto de ayer yo lo sabré._

No tenía planeado decírselo a nadie. Sonrió afable y se llevó una mano al pecho, este era un secreto únicamente suyo. Y al parecer de Rivaille Ackerman también.

¡¿Acaso este día podría ser más perfecto?!

…

No pasarían ni 3 semanas cuando en medio de la calle, Hanji llegó con Petra con una pila pequeña de documentos.

—Petra —dijo extrañada—, por favor lleva esto a Levi.

—¿Mucho trabajo otra vez? —Preguntó amable sosteniendo los papeles entre sus manos.

—No —dijo confusa—, él dijo: _"Qué los lleve la idiota de la otra vez"_. No entiendo, ¿qué pasó la _otra vez_? —Preguntó pícara.

—Nada —se sonrojó Petra—, sólo entregué los documentos y ya.

—Pues ahora entrega estos. Suerte —le dijo riendo. Petra de igual forma se dio la vuelta antes de que la voz de Hanji la detuviera—. Te recomiendo que le lleves té o algo para que no se vuelva a quedar dormido —dijo antes de irse—. No le gusta permanecer mucho tiempo sin trabajar.

Petra asintió pensando en que primero iría a dejar los documentos y luego le preguntaría si deseaba una taza de café.

Aunque una parte suya deseó por su parte verlo dormido otra vez.

 **—** **Fin de One-Shot—**

* * *

 _Muchas gracias por leer._

 _Mmmm no sé si fue lo más acertado para conmemorar el día pero fue lo que se me ocurrió XP, así que les pido disculpas si no les ha gustado tanto. Ojalá que la menos se hayan divertido jajaja._

 _¡Viva el RIVETRA! Uffff creo que esta semana se ha ido demasiado rápido, nada más falta un one-shot, uno y comenzaré a subir los drabbles/one-shot's extras. ;)_

 **JA NE! :D**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Los Fics Incompletos de Adilay"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


End file.
